


you're such a heavenly view

by tamagotchitadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Crying, Developing Relationship, Graduation, Insecurities, M/M, Making Out, a lot of crying, third year first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: snippets showing yamaguchi and kageyama's developing relationship throughout high school.





	you're such a heavenly view

They're in their first year, lying under a tree in the nearest park to Hinata's house, exhausted after playing set after set of the best version of volleyball they could play with two on each team.

Tobio rolls their volleyball under one of his hands, and with the other he drags his fingers through the lush shamrock green blanket of grass they sit on, and each blade tickles his fingers invitingly.

He lays on his front, whilst Hinata sits, with his feet on Tobio's back and his back supported by the tree trunk. Tsukishima lays on his back, idly twirling a blade of grass in his long, pale fingers like a teaspoon in a cup of tea, Yamaguchi using his torso as a pillow while one of hands is intertwined with Hinata's.

He's content in the environment around him, neither of the four boys talking, but just listening to the hazy sounds of kids shouting and laughing, dogs barking and people talking. The voices seem almost far away, like a pair of noise-cancelling headphones are blocking out the sounds around them.

The first to break the silence, typically for him, is Hinata.

"Have any of you ever thought of going pro?"

Tobio says "Obviously," the same time as Tsukishima says "God no."

The three of them look to Yamaguchi, who smiles nervously. "Even if I wanted to, I'm not good enough, right? Besides, we're high school first years. We've got a long time left before we have to make serious decisions."

Hinata lets out a concerningly high-pitched scream and launches himself at Yamaguchi, gripping his hands tight.

"You're plenty good enough! We can be our own team, can't we? With Kageyama as our setter, you and Tsukishima as our middle blockers, Yachi as our manager and you as our pinch server, too, right?" He exclaims, and Yamaguchi smiles properly, genuinely.

"We'd need more players, dumbass," Tobio says as his contribution to the conversation, despite the fact that the idea makes him feel incredibly happy.

Hinata sticks his tongue out, but then grins a moment later. "We could have the Nekoma first years, too! Inuoka and Lev as other middle blockers, and Shibayama as our libero."

Tsukishima makes a face at the mention of Lev's name, but says nothing, for once void of his usual snarky comments. Perhaps he enjoys the idea as much as the others did, or maybe the hot sun that looms above them (the not-Hinata sun) is draining out all his energy to provide his usual sarcasm and snark to their conversations.

"We'd be the dream team," Yamaguchi says, voice using such a tone that could only be described as content, rolling over and curling into Tsukishima's side.

"We are, already, aren't we?" Tsukishima says, and all four of them can't help but smile.

-

They win nationals. Even Tsukishima cries, hugs and love shared between the team members that have become a family over the course of a year. Tobio is blinded by Yamaguchi's smile when he lands the serve that gets them to the finals, and he thinks about it weeks after it happens.

-

The third years graduate. Tobio clings onto Sugawara tentatively before remembering that here, he is safe. Suga isn't Oikawa.

He lets himself cry, then. He hugs his senpai and gets hugged back, making him cry more (He's not a pretty crier, not like his senpai who looks at him with a sad smile and pearly tears glistening in his eyes and falling down his cheeks and somehow it is beautiful).

"Don't worry, Kageyama-kun. They trust you," Sugawara tells him in a quiet tone of voice, his hands on the younger setter's shoulders, that manages to send the words right to Tobio's core.

He looks around, as Suga removes his hands and lets himself get attacked by a teary-eyed Tanaka, at the team that surrounds him.

A group of high schoolers who are like his second family, all idiots who bonded over love for a sport, stand around him and mourn the loss of their captain, their vice captain, their manager and their ace.

-

Their second year is hectic, at first, with the arrival of three new first years (there were about eight who turned up at first, but many of them were either not serious or probably felt somewhat threatened by their new ace). Tobio's personal favourite is Yori, a setter who is average height, but skilled with incredible game sense. He's like a more amiable Tsukishima, but if Tsukishima was still in his emo phase. He mostly likes him because he's his underling, his kouhai, the setter that he is entrusted to train.

There's also Hoshi, a gangly and extremely timid middle blocker who gains a new bruise, a new pastel patterned plaster every other practice, who was unfortunately a walking target for kids looking to cause trouble.

Yori and Shoma (A wing spiker with wild red hair and a lot of pent-up rage and a wide variety of faces he thinks are intimidating.) came from the same middle school and were friends, but quickly allowed Hoshi into their little friendship group and hopefully protected him as well as they could.

Ennoshita is a good captain, reminiscent of Daichi in many ways but strong in his own sense, with Kinoshita as his vice and Tanaka as his ace.

The most important thing is that it's in their second year when Yamaguchi starts growing out his hair and Tobio can't help but consider it a Big Life-Changing Event™ because he supposes that's when he really starts to realise that the affectionate thoughts he's been having towards his teammate are not simply feelings, but feelings.

His hair is that awkward length where it's hard to tie up and hard to not style, so it is a mess of bobby pins and hair ties and Tobio relishes the rare times where he gets to touch it, even fleetingly.

A time comes when the second year boys are just hanging out over at Tsukishima's, for once. They're meant to be watching a movie but Tobio has Yamaguchi lying across his lap, eyes closed and lips slightly parted and peachy, half-asleep. Tobio stares down at him, starry-eyed and so filled to the brim with emotion that he doesn't fully understand.

Yamaguchi's hair is completely loose, except for two pins, crossed and keeping his fringe for the majority out of his face. Tobio runs a hand gently through it repeatedly, not seeing the knowing glances that Hinata and Tsukishima share.

After a moment, Yamaguchi's eyes flutter open and he smiles up at Tobio, brown eyes flecked with green and gold and copper, staring up at the black-haired boy with crinkled, tired eyes. "Hi, Kageyama."

"Hey," Tobio murmurs, suddenly bashful, and this moment feels far too intimate for it to be performed in front of their two best friends and some awful horror movie playing on the television. He draws his hands away from Yamaguchi's hair, embarrassed.

Bashfully, with colour in his cheeks, Yamaguchi takes his hand softly and brings it back. "Can you, uh, keep doing that? If you don't mind?" He asks, and this situation is so soft and good but so painfully awkward that Tsukishima and Hinata are suddenly focusing a little too intently on the movie.

For the rest of the night, they cuddle up to one another and fall asleep in the most awkward, tangled up position.

Hinata gets it on Snapchat and sends it to the team. Tobio yells at him over it, but it's his screensaver for a good few months.

-

They play Aoba Johsai again in the Inter-High preliminaries and win. Seijoh are still a strong team, but the third years were the ones that got them to a higher level.

The loss of their third years makes way for new talent, though. The new captain seems to have somewhat tamed the ace, who is still as strong or perhaps even stronger than last year, and the two of them make an excellent duo. Kindaichi and Kunimi are incredible players, their libero is very skilled, and there are some notable first years, too.

They win against Shiratorizawa, too, and get to nationals. They play Inarizaki again, later this time. 

Hinata sprains his arm.

They lose.

-

Yamaguchi takes Tobio shopping, and he lets the freckled boy dress him up like a Barbie doll. In the back of the shop, the two of them giggle whilst singing off-tune to the repetitive, catchy pop song blaring through the overhead speakers as they do their makeup messily using the testers in the rack.

Tobio holds his breath when a gentle, freckled hand cups his cheek and another rubs shimmery pastels on his eyelids. He is mesmerised by the callouses brushing his pale cheek, by the face belonging to the boy who does this to him, by concentrated, twinkling eyes and a mouth open due to such intense concentration.

His breath hitches as his eyes travel to those lips, everything in slow-motion as he thinks about kissing them and what it would feel like.

It's silent when Yamaguchi pulls his fingers away and they stare at each other, heads tilted and lips parted and they are both willing the other to lean in, to close the gap, but neither has the guts to do so.

Until Tobio flinches, turning away and brushing his friend's pinky finger with his own. "We'd better go," He says, voice icier than he wanted it to be. He sounds cold but on the inside he is warm, flushed with heat and embarrassment and the regret of not kissing his crush when he had the chance.

"Yeah," Yamaguchi replies, voice small and kind of sad and Tobio's stomach drops, his heart breaking in two.

They walk out of the shop in silence. Tobio takes the eyeshadow off as soon as he gets home.

-

It's a few weeks after that, after frequent encouragement from Yachi, Tsukishima and Hinata (who's healing well), when Tobio finally works up the courage to ask Yamaguchi out on a date.

It happens when they walk home together after practice (Hinata and Tsukishima are apparently "just hanging out" or something, but they all know it's a date) and he's awkward and embarrassed and incredibly anxious about the whole ordeal, but the brunet smiles from ear to ear, grips his wrists and shouts "Yes!" so loud that a few kids playing in the streets turn to look at them for a moment or two.

When the weekend comes, they go to an arcade. Tobio worries too much over what to wear, and ends up in jeans, a Boy London shirt that almost reaches his knees, and a pair of sneakers.

When he gets there, Yamaguchi is waiting, looking effortlessly cool in a sleeveless jacket with studs on the shoulders that immediately captures Tobio's attention. He shuts off his phone, puts it in his pocket and smiles wide, and oh my god, he's wearing eyeliner.

"Hi, Kageyama-kun!" He crows, and they hug briefly (Tobio savours every second), before going inside.

They wander around, playing games with one another. They play multiple rounds of air hockey (Tobio is far too good and Yamaguchi keeps challenging him to rematches), and Yamaguchi coaches him in rhythm games until he feels like he can finally beat Hinata in Taiko no Tatsujin. 

The whole time, Tobio is happy - so, incredibly happy - but he tries so hard not to smile. He doesn't want to... put Yamaguchi off, per say. 

He knows his smile isn't pretty, like most others'. He knows that nobody wants an ugly boyfriend. He knows that someone as undeniably wonderful as Yamaguchi deserves better than an ugly boyfriend.

So naturally, he's mortified when Yamaguchi turns to him, concerned, and asks, "Are you okay, Kageyama? You look upset."

"I'm sorry," is the first thing out of his mouth, because what else is he supposed to say? "I'm not upset..."

"What's wrong, then? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Tobio half-shouts, looking directly into Yamaguchi's eyes with desperate urgency for a moment before averting them, looking down at the floor and mumbling, "I just don't want you to think I'm ugly."

"Ugly?" Yamaguchi tilts his head a little (his bangs fall to the side, and Tobio wants to reach out and tuck them back into place), clearly confused, "Where's this come from? Kageyama-kun, you're beautiful."

Tobio could cry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Yamaguchi brushes Tobio's fringe out of the way ever-so-gently, and presses his lips to his forehead.

He pulls away too quickly and it's far from perfect, but a course of unexplainable emotions runs through Tobio, from head to toe, and he smiles without thinking, a full, toothy smile that dimples his cheeks and blankets him in warmth.

Yamaguchi smiles back, and Tobio pinpoints this as the moment he realised what it was like to love and be loved in return.

-

Yamaguchi is captain, and Tobio is his vice.

Hinata is the ace.

There are five third years in Karasuno who are determined to win nationals once again, five third years who consider each other family.

There are four prominent first years - but seven in total (the other three aren't what Tobio considers serious, really), one of which is a girl with amber eyes and a Shingeki no Kyojin backpack, who wears her black hair in what Hinata calls the "dead anime mom haircut", named Sorano Tachibana who applies to be a manager. Yachi takes an immediate liking to her, and takes her under her wing the best she can.

The others are two twins - Hikaru and Hayato Nakashima, both blonde and gangly and excitable, Hikaru especially. Both are middle blockers, but Hayato plays pinch server, too. The last hides behind them, a timid boy named Mori, a libero, who's got fluffy brown hair and is a little short.

Immediately, Hinata is starry-eyed.

"Gwah, Mori-kun!" He makes various sound effects, lunges for the poor, innocent first year and turns back to the second and third years, "He used to go to Yukigaoka, my junior high!"

The three of them are sure to bring talent to the table. Who knows what tricks they have up their sleeves for nationals?

-

They've all grown up since their first year, it's easy to tell.

The four of them stand together on the same court, and they fight with all they've got. The school year goes too fast.

They're at nationals again. 

They're in the finals.

Yachi sits with Ukai and Takeda, long blonde hair clipped back by a crow barrette, and the first year manager-in-training, Sorano, is in the stands, with their old senpai and some of the team that were unlikely to be subbed in, shouting their support.

The benchwarmers (Hayato, Yori, Hoshi) are shouting, too. 

On court, they stand tall (metaphorically, in some cases) and menacing, ready to face their opponent.

"A murder of crows", they are called, in hushed whispers by spectators, those on their side and those on the opposing team alike.

They are called so many things, but they are the flightless crows no longer.

They fly, and take victory in their talons in their last match as third years.

As pinch server, Yamaguchi scores the winning point.

He pumps his fists and smiles wider than Tobio has ever seen him, and he cries. 

Tobio cries. Hinata cries. Tsukishima cries.

They gather each other up in a hug, and when the match ends Yachi runs on court and hugs them all, too. She's crying, as well.

They get medals. 

They cry some more.

It's so wonderful - Tobio is in a daze, keeps grinning around and not even thinking about looking scary or weird. They're halfway home and he still can't stop smiling. They've won nationals, they've won their last high school match.

Their last high school match.

The idea is like a shot to the heart, and his euphoria is pushed out and replaced with crawling anxiety that fills his lungs up with moths - not butterflies, because there is no way this could be a beautiful thing.

He sits next to Yamaguchi on the way home, and the pinch server is currently asleep, face squished against Tobio's shoulder.

More recently, Tobio has made a point to try and avoid talking about what they'll do when they leave high school. There's no way to avoid the subject, but he tries, even if it's in vain.

He knows that they're going to be separated - Yamaguchi's smart, he'll go somewhere like Tokyo, do a course on engineering (like his family want him to, he'd said under the stars one night when they had sneaked out with Tsukishima and Hinata) or the art career he'd always wanted to pursue.

Tobio's got a sports scholarship to some university that his mother uses long, positive words to describe, and it'll be him and Hinata vs the world when they get there, he already knows it.

Yachi's becoming a graphics designer like her mother, and Tsukishima's doing some sort of science with a long boring name that Tobio can't remember for the life of him - both of them are going abroad for a year.

He doesn't know how to admit it, but he's terrified. Terrified of the future, the unknown, of college, of leaving Karasuno - of leaving the one place where he found a home, found a family within a sports team, found a place filled with people who loved and accepted him and urged him along from being a tyrannical king to one of the flock. His talents were honed into something that could be used, his crown was melted down and shared between the members of the team he loves.

But he will be strong. He'll cherish their time together, and then take the loss of Yamaguchi with a grain of salt.

For now, he closes his eyes. Rests his head gently atop of Yamaguchi's and falls straight asleep.

-

Yamaguchi and Tobio sit on the swings in a children's playground when all the kids have gone home.

They swing back and forth aimlessly in a comfortable silence, the skyline tinging orange around them.

"Let's go up there," Yamaguchi says, pointing to the top of the odd rope climbing frame as he hauls himself off the swing, holding a hand out to Tobio with a twinkle in his eye.

Tobio takes it, laughing, and is pulled up, and they climb their way up to the criss-cross canopy of faded red rope, sitting too close and tangling themselves up in each other as they watch the sun melt and the sky bloom tangerine, lavender, peach, marigold - a myriad of colours he cannot begin to describe.

"I love you, Yamaguchi," He says earnestly, looking at his beauty of a boyfriend. He watches the sunset play out reflected in sparkling hazel eyes, watches them crinkle as Yamaguchi smiles.

"I love you, too." He looks down fleetingly and them trains his eyes back on Tobio, "You can call me Tadashi, if you like."

"Ta-Tadashi," Tobio says, flustered, like he hasn't whispered the name to himself in the quiet darkness of his room a thousand times, and flushes, "You can call me Tobio."

Yamaguchi - Tadashi - smiles again, and buries his face in the crook of Tobio's neck, wavy hair tickling a pale jawline as he lays gentle, tentative kisses to his lover's neck. He looks up, asks "Can I do this?", and gets a nod in response. He gets more confident, then, licking and kissing with the occasional apology breathed into milky skin when teeth catch skin and oh god, oh god, Tobio feels like if this keeps up, he's going to go absolutely crazy.

He grips onto the black band shirt Tadashi is wearing and slides up and under, face burning red as his fingers brush against skin, travelling up and down his spine and lingering - softly, questioningly - at a point where his fingertips were just under the waistline of Tadashi's sweatpants. 

His neck is going to have some serious marks on it but he can deal with it, he can definitely deal with it, Tadashi is making his way down and kissing his collarbones now. There is something honest about the way they love one another; they give each other everything they've got because who else is there to give it to?

The initial heat of the day has mellowed out, but the rise in body heat caused by their close proximity and a plethora of related things convinced Tadashi to take his shirt off, and Tobio is dumbstruck. In the glowing orange light, Tadashi is ethereal, an otherworldly god with a sheen of sweat glistening on tan skin, speckled wonderfully with freckles.

Tobio reaches out and runs his hands all over him in utmost appreciation, and Tadashi leans to the touch, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing happily.

Tobio then kisses Tadashi, gentle but faster, firmer. He pulls away slightly to laugh at the sky, "We're doing this in a fucking playground."

His boyfriend smiles, and laughs along with him, and cuddles up to his side. "Gotta live like kids while we can."

Tobio snorts at that, and paws at him. "You're the kid here - put your damn shirt back on, you dumbass."

"You can't call me that, that's the Hinata insult!" Tadashi whines, and instead of putting his shirt on he just cuddles it. "You're the kid, anyway. You're the one in the Gudetama sweater."

"It's an egg with depression, Tadashi."

"You're an egg with depression!"

Tobio laughs, leaning his head into the brunet's shoulder, tracing circles into his back.

"We'll be two hours apart by train," Tadashi says softly, and Tobio turns to look at him. "At university, I mean. I know you've been worrying, but it's not too far, right?"

"We'll stay together, right?" He mutters, and Tadashi nods frantically. "And we can visit on weekends and holidays and things?"

"All the time," Tadashi promises, and laughs, "If we don't, I'll go crazy."

-

They cry in graduation. All five of them. They all cling to each other, and they sob. It's a lot less leaving a school and more... leaving a family. They promise to visit and meet up often, promise to call and text and Skype each other as often as possible.

Tobio leaves the ceremony with his mother and father and his older sister, smiling through tears and clutching the second button of a gakuran in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> yell at me about yamakage:  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> art blog: elluleart


End file.
